


A Bond That Shall Never Be

by ericsonclan



Series: Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted AU [11]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Choices, F/F, Gen, Oaths & Vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: James takes a break on the rooftop when he notices Minnie talking with an unfamiliar face.
Relationships: James (Walking Dead: Suffer The Children) & Minnie (Walking Dead: Done Running), Renata/Minnie (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted AU [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730554
Kudos: 2





	A Bond That Shall Never Be

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

James took a deep breath, tossing off his dark brown hood. He laid his back against the rooftop, his green vest shifting a bit as he got comfortable. A gentle smile appeared on his lips as warm, comforting rays of sunlight peeked out through the clouds. It had been some time since he had met with this new team where the Order had assigned him and his partner. They were all interesting people, kind and thoughtful once you got to know them, but having so many people around had always overwhelmed him. He just needed to get away for a little while and have some time alone to recenter before entering the hideout again. He was sure once he returned he would be bombarded by some of the more friendly assassins.

He stared up at the sky, basking in the warmth of the sun while the clouds passed overhead in amusing shapes. Some looked like animals such as a horse while others reminded James more of the pillars of smoke in the city he and Minnie had protected from the shadows. After a while he sat up again and adjusted his gloves when suddenly he noticed something in the marketplace. 

There near the corner stood his partner Minnie, her black outfit shining in the sun, the red detailing underneath peeking through her cloak. With her hood down, her short red hair made it easy to spot her in the crowd. She seemed to be caught up in a conversation with one of the local girls. The girl had dark brown hair pulled to the side and placed in a bun, a pink flower delicately nestled in the middle. Wisps of her hair blew in the wind which she tucked behind her ear as she gave a playful smile. Her brown eyes were completely focused on her conversation with Minnie. 

His partner walked forward and took her place beside the girl, her body leaning against the wall. Now that she was facing that way he noticed that Minnie had a warm smile on her face, completely focused on the conversation. Minnie’s blue eyes were soft as she spoke to the girl. Her hands fell to her sides, one of which lay right beside the other girl’s hand. As they continued to talk their hands lightly brushed against each other for a second. 

The brunette slowly moved her hand towards his partner’s. Minnie quickly backed away, the soft expression on her face disappearing, replaced by an apologetic one. She said a few words to the girl before running off into a nearby alley. Suddenly a grappling hook shot above the corner of the rooftop and Minnie soon appeared, her feet gently hitting the roof tiles. Her eyes widened in shock when she noticed James sitting there with a gentle expression. “James. How long have you been there?”

“A while.” he replied in his soft, whisper-like voice. He picked up his top hat that lay beside him, placing it on his head before turning his attention back to his partner. James gave a warm, soft smile and gently patted the spot next to him.

Minnie’s blue eyes widened for a second at the sight of her partner’s heart to heart hat. Letting out a sigh, she walked over and plopped down beside him.

“She seems nice. The girl in the marketplace.” James stated calmly.

Minnie’s eyes shot up, shocked that he had seen that. The redhead remained silent though and glanced down again.

“But you pulled away.” James hunched over and traced the rooftop with his fingers. 

“You noticed that too.” Minnie looked out towards the marketplace where the girl still stood in the same spot. The brunette looked confused and lost by Minnie’s action. For some odd reason she lifted up her hand to smell it.

“Minnie,” James didn’t exactly know what to say to his partner. She looked so sad; a heavy burden seemed to plague her eyes. It was clear that this relationship with the girl was weighing on her. “Do you like her?”

A small smile appeared on Minnie’s lips, her face growing softer before the warmth disappeared, replaced with a more stoic expression as she looked towards him. “It wouldn’t matter if I did. I can’t be with her.”

“Because of the Order?” James’ guess seemed to be correct. Minnie’s gaze turned away from him. Her hands began to fidget with the mechanisms of her hidden blade as her mind spun with words she had yet to speak.

“Yes, but it's more than that.” Minnie took a deep breath. “Look at the others. They’ve taken the risk to be together even though they know what could happen if the Order found out.” The redhead stopped her fidgeting, her arms falling to her sides. “But me…. I’m too scared to act, afraid of what could happen if they found out. I could be separated from you,” Minnie’s voice grew sad. “I’d probably never see Sophie again.” 

James remained silent, letting those words dance around in the wind between them. He wanted to say something but it was clear that Minnie still had words she had not yet spoken. So he waited patiently until his partner continued. 

“Even if we never got found out, there’s another reason I can’t be with her …” Her words caught in her throat. It took a moment before she continued, her voice matching James’, barely above a whisper. “She’s a civilian. I could never be with her. Dragging her into my world filled with blood and corpses, letting her find out what I do for a living, exposing her to the enemies that I surely have waiting to slit my throat. She deserves better. Renata deserves happiness, not hardships and any other shit I’d bring her way. ”

James sat in silence, hoping that the right words would come to him. Their code demanded that they cut off all emotional ties to others outside the Order. To give you heart and soul only to the cause and to never let your emotions be used against you. But it felt wrong to James to live like that. Even if Minnie felt similarly, the concerns she brought forward made sense of her hesitance. Life was anything but carefree and kind to those in their line of work.

Looking towards Minnie, he saw how conflicted she looked. They had been partners for many years now. Over those years they had gotten so close he felt like he could say what he wanted to her without doubts in his mind or heart. “You’re more than an assassin, Minnie. You’re not just some mindless killing tool. You’re a good person… kind, gentle, caring. So don’t you deserve happiness too?”

James’ words seemed to surprise Minnie. Leaning back, she stared at the cloudy sky. Her blue eyes searched it as if hoping the clouds would have the right words for her. The pair of assassins sat around in the calming silence, neither speaking as they hadn’t found the words to say. After a few minutes Minnie’s lips parted and a sigh escaped her lips, sad and tired.

“Maybe.” She glanced away from James and wordlessly stood up. The assassin brushed off her clothes then turned and offered her hand to James. He accepted it with a soft smile, swaying slightly as he stood up. His brown eyes searched Minnie’s. He noticed the doubt and fear still swirling within them but that was quickly hidden by a gentle smile that she gave to him. James returned it in kind and grabbed his cane that still lay on the rooftop. 

“Wanna explore the city some more?” An excited smile played on Minnie’s lips. 

James returned it and gently twirled his cane. “Yes. I want to check out the river.” 

“We’ll head there first then,” Minnie nodded and the pair adorned their hoods once more and set out. Their footsteps pitter pattered against rooftops as they jumped different buildings and scaled walls. Both were excited to explore another part of the city and relieved to escape from all their doubts even if it was just for one day.


End file.
